


Lullaby

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Other, batfamily, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森在自家洗手间里发现一个小时候的自己然后他发现小时候的自己受到了布鲁斯和迪克的喜爱杰森开始嫉妒小时候的自己了





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> 又是突然出现小杰森的梗  
> 其实写着写着跑题了，本来是有点BE的感觉但是下不去手【。】  
> 写到一半的时候电脑蓝屏导致又重写了很长一段，所以后面开始放飞自我了【。】  
> 拒绝二五仔 

不知道什么时候出现了这样一个小鬼。  
小鬼出现在他的洗手间里，衣服脏兮兮的，缩在洗手池下面看着他。让杰森觉得不爽的是这个小鬼好像就是小时候的他，就是性格和他太不像了，他怎么会缩在洗手池下面呢。  
“出来。”他对那个看起来是小时候的自己说。“蹲在那里干嘛。”  
“这里安全。”小鬼说。“我不要出去。”  
“出来，在这里很安全。”  
“不要！”小男孩自欺欺人压低了头。“我不要！”  
——他的生活里为什么总有这么多麻烦。  
如果这只是哪个流浪的孩子，他自己就能解决，但是这个崽子好像小时候的自己——他小时候可没这么怂，只会躲在洗手台下面，直到他不得不联系蝙蝠洞，让迪克把那崽子哄了出来。  
“他长得很像你，杰。”迪克拍拍紧紧抱着他的小男孩。“他真可爱。”  
“那就是我，他说他叫杰森·陶德。”杰森抄着手说。“我小时候可没那么怂。”  
小杰森被送到了蝙蝠洞，布鲁斯给他做了全套的身体检查，然而各项数据表明他只是个普通人类，没有任何异常。迪克按着杰森也给他做了检查，同样没有任何异常，他正常又健康。  
“奇了怪了，难道是我做梦的时候生的？”  
“你得能生，小翅膀，我可没发现你有肚子。”  
布鲁斯看着那个小男孩，表情很是严肃，杰森看到那个小小的自己坐在检查床上，壮着胆子瞪着他，身体却瑟缩着想躲到床下面去。  
虽然这的确是小时候的自己，但杰森一点都没有那种感觉。小时候的自己对他的感觉就是个普通的小鬼，麻烦又烦人，也说不上是他讨厌孩子还是讨厌自己，但是他的确不喜欢这个小鬼，谈不上厌恶，但就是不喜欢，尤其是当他在他身上看到自己的影子的时候，那种感觉更加强烈了。  
很明显，大家更喜欢小时候的杰森。布鲁斯和迪克亲自带着他参观庄园，提姆问他要不要学下棋，达米安没说话，但是让提图斯去陪他玩了。只有阿尔弗雷德是一视同仁的，当他无所事事所以去厨房偷吃东西的时候，老管家贴心的给他准备了热牛奶。  
小孩子应得的特殊待遇？杰森用鼻孔哼了一声。多好，现在他们可想起自己小时候是多好的孩子了，看看现在，看看他，一个活在老蝙蝠宽恕下的杀人犯，和迪克保持着暧昧但就是到不了终点的关系。  
每个人都怀念那个时候干干净净的杰森·陶德，或许这就是这个小鬼会出现在他家洗手间里的原因。  
“杰？”迪克突然从他背后冒出来。“你又在偷吃？”  
“我饿了。”杰森把三明治塞进嘴里大口嚼着，然后从冰箱里又掏出一个三明治。“你要吃吗？”  
“还是黄瓜三明治？”  
杰森不说话，只是咀嚼嘴里的食物。迪克接过三明治，又从冰箱里拿出一瓶牛奶，出去了，好像还哼着歌。杰森盯着冰箱里的灯，把剩下的三明治全部塞进了嘴里，然后也拿出一瓶牛奶，咕嘟咕嘟灌了下去。  
在他只有十岁的时候这算是一顿奢侈的餐食了。新鲜的牛奶、蔬菜和面包，而且不限量。想到这他又从找出一盒冰激凌，直接坐在地上吃起来。  
这让他想起十二岁的时候。那时候他住在蝙蝠洞，布鲁斯训练他做罗宾，阿尔弗雷德每天会给他送好吃的，那也是他在流浪那么久之后再一次吃到冰激凌，而且都是他以前吃不到的高级货。  
“……真好吃。”  
那个时候的记忆并没有从他的大脑里剥除，它们证明他就是当年那个杰森·陶德，布鲁斯和迪克都喜欢他——是他，而不是那个小鬼。即使他已经长成了一个杀过人的成年人，成了黑帮老大，但那还是他。  
杰森抹抹嘴，出去了。布鲁斯正带着小杰森穿过大厅，给他安排一个新房间——他已经洗了个澡，换了干净衣服，还牵着布鲁斯的手。  
“你以后就住这里。”他的语气并不像蝙蝠侠，而是布鲁斯·韦恩。“有什么需求就告诉阿尔弗雷德。”  
杰森头也不回的出去了。  
“你干什么去？”提姆在门口和他擦肩而过。  
“透透气。”  
没人能理解他的心情——那个时候，在他看来布鲁斯牵着那小鬼的手的时候，他整个人都要爆炸了。他十二岁的时候在哪里？住在不见天日的蝙蝠洞，每天接受训练，因为有了新家人和能当罗宾的机会快乐的像个小傻瓜。如果不是因为迪克捅穿了他是布鲁斯·韦恩，他可能到死都不会上楼去住。而现在，有一个小时候的他，刚刚来庄园，布鲁斯就恨不得把他最好的一面都给他了。  
他在这个地方，先是罗宾，后来才上了地面做了杰森·陶德。  
他甚至觉得迪克对他永远都是暧昧态度是不是就是因为他长成了和他们记忆里不一样的人。对他而言肯定是十几岁的杰森更讨喜，而至于布鲁斯，在经历过他死去的遗憾和长大后给他惹的一串麻烦后，谁会不喜欢那个时候的自己呢？  
他决定做点什么。  
他在庄园的院子里溜达到了饭点才回去，等到晚上大家都去做夜间工作了，迪克和他留下来照看小时候的自己。  
“迪克。”他坐在沙发上看迪克配小杰森一起看电视。“过来一下。”  
“嗯？”迪克甚至没回头。“怎么了？”  
“我有话要对你说。”  
他做了个深呼吸，他准备把这事挑明了。他希望迪克也是这样想的，至少让他知道他的队伍里还有一个人。  
“我——”  
迪克回过头，一只手还揽着小杰森，一下下拍着他的肩膀。杰森顿时就像气球漏气一样失去了斗志，张张嘴，从起居室落荒而逃。而他这幅样子看起来不过是告白又没说出来，所以迪克也肯定不会觉得有什么，他已经这样有两三次了。  
他不知道为什么要这样，对于那么小的小鬼迪克肯定不会有暧昧的态度，但是他看见迪克好像很喜欢很爱护那小鬼的样子就觉得自己好像被遗忘了，因为迪克好像更喜欢他。  
他整晚都没睡着，甚至到了凌晨四点布鲁斯回来的时候他都没睡，而是坐在起居室抽烟——他甚至没注意到阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德在被他无视后选择让他一个人独处一会儿，并没有坚持让他停止吸烟。凌晨布鲁斯从座钟后面出来的时候迎接他的是呛人的二手烟和一个坐在椅子里走神的杰森。  
“你不是戒烟了吗？”布鲁斯在他旁边坐下来。“在想什么？有烦心事？”  
杰森回过神，看到布鲁斯第一反应是跳起来回房间，不过他还是稳当坐着好好想了想。  
“没什么。”最后他说。“晚安，布鲁斯。”  
“晚安，杰森。”布鲁斯看着杰森把手里的烟按熄上楼，去书房了。  
杰森和回房之前拐去了迪克的门口，他想看看迪克睡没睡，或许他也没睡呢？不过当他打开门看到的是迪克搂着小杰森一起睡的时候他心都凉了，而且迪克怕他怕黑，还开着床头的台灯，这让杰森看的更加清楚了。  
明明迪克没说话，他却觉得好像失恋了一样。  
他冲回厨房，打开冰箱，从里面掏出食物、牛奶和啤酒，狼吞虎咽起来。或许小杰森不会明白成年人为何这么复杂，但不明白的不是他。  
天很快就亮了，杰森吃了东西后上楼睡觉去了，他今天不想和别人见面。然而没几个小时他就听见有人开门进来了。  
“我能躲在这里吗？”小鬼的声音。“提米在和我玩捉迷藏。”  
——嚯，提米。  
小杰森跑到杰森的床后面蹲下藏起来，杰森侧身躺着，那小鬼正好在他面前。  
“他们对你怎么样？” 他问。“你觉得布鲁斯和迪克怎么样？”  
“他们很好。”小杰森小声说，以防提姆找到他。“所有人都很好。”  
“达米安呢？”  
“臭屁了点，不过不是坏人。”  
杰森哼了一声。  
“那我呢？”他问。“你觉得长大后的你怎么样？”  
“你什么样你不知道吗？”小杰森反问到。“你就是我，何必问我呢。”  
“那你想不想知道我怎么看你的？”杰森睁开一只眼看着他。“一些来自未来的预言？”  
“他们都告诉我了。”  
“你觉得他们会告诉你全部的事吗？”  
小杰森愣了愣。  
“听我句话吧，小鬼。”杰森闭上眼。“成年人比你想象中还要谎话连篇。你觉得你会上来就住大房子吗？你可要在蝙蝠洞里住上八个月才能上来，那里黑漆漆的没有光，你只有晚上才能出来，而你甚至连和你一起住的人是谁都不知道。”  
“这没必要，你骗我。”  
“我就是你，我干嘛要骗你。”  
小杰森抬头看着他，大杰森又睁开一只眼，两个杰森对视着，越发让杰森觉得对于这家人来说可能他更适合永远停留在孩子和少年时期。  
“你知道为什么他们对你那么好吗？”杰森问。“他们对你好到我都要嫉妒你了。”  
“你刚来的时候他们对你不好吗？”  
“如果和我们之前在街上的生活比起来，在这里的生活再怎么都会觉得很好了。”杰森用嘲笑的语气说。“你是我这没错，但是你不是一开始的我。你知道布鲁斯是谁吗？”  
“哥谭首富？”  
“蝙蝠侠。”  
“我操！”小杰森说。  
“要是让阿尔弗雷德听到你会被好好教育的。”杰森看着小小的自己，他的反应直白好懂到让人觉得好玩。“所以，我们小时候看到的罗宾其实是迪克，而布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠。”  
“真的假的？可是他看起来——”  
“好像很容易挨揍？”  
“完全看不出来。”  
“那老家伙是个老油条了。”  
“所以说你后来成了罗宾？而且一直住在蝙蝠侠的洞里？”  
“是洞穴里。”杰森纠正。“我怎么不记得我这么大的时候就会说黄色笑话了。”  
“肯定是你忘了。”小杰森肯定地说。“那我真的是罗宾吗？”  
“嗯哼。但是我劝你还是别太天真了，小鬼。我刚来的时候迪克刚刚和布鲁斯吵了一架，布鲁斯把他赶出去，意思是‘在外面冷静了回来认错’，结果迪克就真的没回来。那个时候我比你现在还大一点，干了全哥谭人都不敢干的一件事。”  
“干什么？”小杰森歪着头想想。“在哥谭有什么是人不敢干的。”  
“我撬了蝙蝠侠的轮胎。”  
“哇。”小杰森发出惊叹。“我这么牛逼的吗？”  
“对，所以布鲁斯把我带回去了，我在蝙蝠洞住了八个月，在这期间我从来没见过蝙蝠侠长啥样也不知道他到底是谁，后来迪克发现有个我和布鲁斯吵了一架我才知道他是布鲁斯·韦恩。”他顿了顿，看看小杰森的反应。“我那时候太兴奋了，完全没觉得他只是想要个代替品去刺激迪克回来。”  
“我讨厌被当成代替品。”小杰森说。“可是我现在应该不会遇到这种事情了吧。”  
“他们现在可宝贝你了。”杰森说。“我那是没赶上好时候，对于他来说我先是罗宾，之后才成了家人。”  
“听你这话说得好像你觉得你老爸不够爱你一样。”  
“不稀罕。”杰森理直气壮的说假话。“他现在对我好不好另说，我讨厌他那么对我说话还指手画脚。”  
“那一定是你现在的问题，他就没对我这样。”  
“是啊，没办法，谁让我死了呢。再小的孩子死一次也长大了，估计是你让他想起了我小时候他的样子了。”他往床里面挪了挪，拍拍床让小杰森爬上来，然后用被子盖住他，看起来就是他在侧着身睡觉。“我听见小红的声音了，你别说话，等他走。”  
几秒后提姆也打开门把脑袋伸进来，看见杰森侧躺着，不过也不知道他睡没睡着。  
“大红？”提姆试探性叫他一声。“你睡着了吗？”  
“睡着了。”  
“你看到小小红了吗？”  
“他刚刚来我这里被我赶走了，我可烦那个小鬼了。”  
“好吧。”提姆退出去关上门。“他挺可爱的，你可别讨厌自己，你自恋着呢。”  
提姆走了好一会儿他才掀开被子把小杰森赶下去。小杰森刚刚想起来自己其实在和提姆玩捉迷藏，不过他现在想从大杰森这里听到更多未来的事情。  
“你死了吗？”小杰森突然问到。“你死过一次？”  
“你有没有觉得出生这件事完全不是自己能决定的已经很操蛋了？”杰森又换了个舒服点的姿势躺着，看着他。“同样的，你不能选择你怎么死，也不能选择一直安安静静的死下去，非得有个人把你捞出来，人生也是被迫死去活来的进行下去。”他顿了顿。“不过你至少不用经历我经历的那些事情，小鬼，我敢说他们现在绝对是对你过度保护着。”  
“你知道吗？”小杰森说。“我简直能闻见你话里的酸味。”  
“承蒙夸奖。”  
“我觉得你现在挺不错的，你长得可够高的。”  
“我也惊讶，我死的时候才四英尺多。”  
“那个时候你多大？”  
“十五岁。”  
“……重新活过来感觉不好吗？”  
“我出生和死亡都不是我决定的，你觉得我有的选吗？没的选你会开心？小鬼，因为你现在小，而且他们知道我曾经经历过什么才宝贝你，我在活过来之后就和你完全不一样了，我现在是个坏蛋，而且最重要的，我杀过人，这就完全不一样了。”  
“你怎么能杀人？”  
“你看，这就是他们爱你的地方。”  
“你真的是酸的可以了。所以你为什么要杀人？”  
“因为有的人不会改过，也不值得被宽恕。”  
小杰森眨眨眼睛，杰森觉得他应该听得懂他什么意思。  
时间似乎过了很久，提姆又开始一间间房间找他，他打开杰森的房门时就看见大小杰森对视着，两个人一句话都不说。  
“我打扰到你们了吗？”他问。  
“没有。”小杰森扭头就奔到提姆那里去了。“我有点饿了。”  
“阿尔弗雷德应该做了些点心。”提姆拉着他出去了。“大红你也记得起来，阿尔弗雷德不会高兴你中午不吃饭的。”  
“我要睡觉。”他躺了回去。  
可能是杰森的话让小杰森有了什么想法，下午的时候他挑了一个只有他和迪克的场合，打算好好问问他。  
“你喜欢长大后的我吗？”他问，对迪克来说这有点突然。“我觉得我长大后变成了一个我不怎么喜欢的人。”  
“怎么会呢。”迪克说。“等你长成大人就知道杰的魅力所在了。”  
“那你喜欢他还是喜欢我？”他抬起头。“还是说你更喜欢我，因为我还没成年？”  
迪克看了他很久，轻轻拍拍他的头。  
“这不一样。”迪克说。“你们是同一个人，但是这不一样。”  
杰森晚餐时间也没出现，他好像一整天都没有从房间里出来。迪克犹豫过要不要去看看他，不过想起他看见小杰森的样子，他觉得还是让他一个人呆着可能更好。  
今天留在家里带孩子的是布鲁斯，迪克对于就一天还要代班蝙蝠侠显得有些不情愿，并且大声抱怨了蝙蝠侠的披风像一个马戏团帐篷那么重。不过布鲁斯的心情这几天简直是史无前例的好，好到达米安都快看不过去了。  
“这感觉就好像这个孩子是他孙子一样。”达米安说。  
“那这个孙子就是杰森的儿子了，他的首要任务可是找到孩子他妈。”提姆看看迪克。“加油啊大哥，你看杰森都超过你了。”  
布鲁斯花了一个晚上陪小杰森一起看电影，并且答应明天陪他去商场，还要带他吃汉堡和添加了更多焦糖和黄油的爆米花。杰森一直到小家伙睡着了，布鲁斯把他抱回房间都没出现，之后布鲁斯敲敲他的门，杰森开了门，他看到杰森的手里拿着一支彩色铅笔。  
“你在画画？”  
“我在涂鸦。”  
“你今天一整天都没下来吃饭。”  
“我有偷吃，而且我不饿。”  
“杰森。”他叹了口气。“你在闹脾气吗？”  
“你当我今年多大，八岁吗？”  
布鲁斯试图和他交流，不过杰森似乎并不怎么买账。他之前和小杰森谈了很多，小家伙也坦言说大杰森告诉了他未来的事情，说他知道你就是蝙蝠侠，而我在以后会是你的罗宾。  
“你不会是。”布鲁斯说。“不要做罗宾，杰森，好好当个孩子，正常长大，上学，当青少年，然后谈恋爱。不要当罗宾，你现在可以再选一次。”  
“为什么？”小杰森问。“因为达米安是罗宾？”  
“你不适合，而且我不想让你再出事了。”  
“我哪里不适合了？我长大后比所有人都要高都要壮呢！”  
“杰森，你很优秀，但是你没有必要继续做罗宾了，你可以选择一个普通孩子的生活，没有危险的那种。”  
之后小朋友就没在说话，而是看电影直到在结局之前睡着，被布鲁斯抱回了房间。  
“你有没有后悔当初遇到我？”布鲁斯突然问他。“我当时给你找一个寄养家庭会不会更好点？”  
“你说这话是出于什么原因？”  
“他让我想起你小的时候。”  
杰森扭过头看着他，放下了手里的彩色铅笔。“说实话，布鲁斯。”他问。“我到底哪里比不上迪克？”  
“你们没有可比性，迪克和你不是一类人。”  
他的表情阴郁了些。  
“什么意思？”  
“我从来没否认过你是最优秀的那个罗宾。但是你不是罗宾也不会遇到后来的事情。”  
“我还以为你来找我说点什么。”杰森回过头去继续上色。“麻烦你也放过小时候的我，他不需要知道你那些决定背后的‘良苦用心’。”  
“我记得那是你最棒的一天。”  
“告诉他他是个差劲的孩子就能让他过上普通人的生活了吗？家里有个普通小孩陪着你？”  
“我从来没说过你是个差劲的孩子。”  
“那你更没必要那样对小时候的我说，我已经死过一次了，妈妈也已经不在了，他怎么也不会再死了。”  
“你现在是个成年人了，杰森，可是他还是个孩子，普通的孩子，不要以为孩子都是达米安那样的，小丑要是——”  
“我不想和你谈这个话题。”  
涉及到了小丑，杰森下了逐客令，布鲁斯出去了。他在楼梯上碰到了迪克，看来今天没什么事，他回来的比较早。  
“去谈话了？”  
布鲁斯捏了捏鼻梁，迪克耸耸肩，他大概知道又是个什么结局了。  
“小朋友呢？”  
“看电影的时候睡着了，我把他抱到床上去了。”  
“我去看看他们。晚安布鲁斯。”  
“晚安，迪克。”  
布鲁斯看起来有点失落，迪克转身去了杰森的房间，并且敲敲门直接就进去了。  
“你今天都没露面。”  
“我在睡觉和涂鸦。”  
迪克伸头看看，他正在给一本填色画册上色，几乎要填满所有的空间了。  
“今天小家伙问我一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“他问我是更喜欢他还是更喜欢你。”  
杰森顿了顿。  
“你怎么想？”  
“得看你是想和我上床还是想和小鬼上床。”  
这句话一出迪克都不说话了，杰森很快就后悔了，但是他又想看看迪克的反应，就假装镇定继续给画册填色。过了大概有两三分钟他听到床垫发出吱呀的声音，好像是迪克躺到他的床上了。  
“你这个问题问的很有水平。”迪克说到，杰森听不出来他生气。“但是拜托，我还没想好呢，杰。”  
——等等，什么？  
他丢下彩色铅笔，站起来，转过身，只穿着一条短裤的迪克躺在他的床上仰面看着他，从蝙蝠洞穿上来的那件浴袍随手丢在地上——哈雷路亚，他觉得他需要去教堂坐上两三个小时才能冷静下来，这还不算迪克看他愣在那里给他抛了个媚眼。  
“小家伙今天问我到底更喜欢谁。说实话我分不出更喜欢谁，他是小时候的你，很可爱，我觉得至少庄园里没人不喜欢他，就像那个时候没人不喜欢你一样。”迪克用手支着头看着杰森，笑了起来。“但是我可真的没想到你也在嫉妒你自己。”他又拍拍床垫，示意杰森坐到这里来。“说起来你真的想和我上床？我得告诉你我还没想好呢。”  
“……够意外的，你以前和女人们上床可是十分迅速。”  
“有吗？”  
——我的天耶稣基督啊今天的裤子可真紧。  
之后他们谁都没说话，迪克在杰森床上又躺了会儿就爬起来走了，还向他道了晚安。迪克一走杰森就冲过去锁上门，然后靠着门板滑坐到了地上。那种感觉说不上是不是偏向快乐或者好事的方面，但是这绝对是让他血脉喷张并且今天一定要打一发手枪的事情，这时候他开始好奇迪克到底是怎么回答那个小鬼的了，面对这样一个看起来也就十岁的小孩子，迪克没什么理由说谎，而且明显那是在朝他讨好的行为。  
杰森低下头，他在考虑是要冷静一下还是直接脱裤子。  
在杰森被爱情蒙蔽了双眼的时候，布鲁斯则一直睡不着，杰森和小杰森的反应让他思考自己是不是做错了，不过现在的确不需要再多一个罗宾，也没再有必要让小杰森接触这个夜间世界，他只是想这样而已，但是现在看起来，好像大的小的都误解了。  
到了凌晨四点多，他才终于想着想着睡着了。  
提姆和达米安当晚睡得很好，没人打扰他们。  
杰森在犹豫再三后爽快的来了一发然后去洗了个澡，睡了。  
迪克睡得比较晚，他还认真去查了男性肛交的生理知识——可能是认真的，大概吧。  
小杰森一直睡到第二天早上六点准时醒来，他睡得不大好，但是也足够他白天时候到处乱跑了。  
天亮之后一切都好像和前一天没什么变化。小杰森和布鲁斯还有迪克在一起的时间比较多，杰森今天睡醒后就出门了，并向阿尔弗雷德承诺晚餐前回来。上午的时候布鲁斯带他去了外面，给他买了衣服，书，还有加了更多焦糖和黄油的爆米花，下午时候达米安带着他陪提图斯玩掷飞盘，之后他又去找迪克，和他黏在一起，坐在他旁边。  
“布鲁斯好像觉得我没资格做罗宾。”  
“他这么说了？”  
“他是这个意思，大概是觉得我没天分，不够格。”  
“那他就一定不是这个意思。”  
迪克伸手搂住小杰森，小朋友可以靠在他身上，这让他有了点安全感。  
“他只是觉得如果杰他小的时候——就像你这么大的时候——没有做罗宾的话，之后他也不会死了。”他轻轻拍拍小杰森的头顶。“布鲁斯总是不会说话，但他绝对不是那么觉得，杰可是他心里最优秀的那个罗宾。”  
“但是达米安说他才是最强的。”  
“最强和最优秀是两回事。你五岁的时候在干什么？他那个时候已经在学习怎么用枪了，他才是个不简单的小伙子。你看看你现在——”他好好打量了一下小杰森。“杰十五岁的时候也就比你高一点，才四英尺多，以前营养不良没来得及长高，加上训练的时间才做了不到两年的罗宾，但他做的不比我差，在这之前你除了翘轮胎和丢扳手砸人什么都不会。你现在想想你到底优不优秀。”  
“可他说我不适合。”  
“他自己知道你适不适合，他只是不想让你再出事了。当年杰出事后他整个人都变了，变得越来越专制，他怕再有人又出事。”  
小杰森这回想了很久。  
“别想太多了。”迪克揉揉他的头发。“布鲁斯只是不会说话而已，原谅他吧，他真的不是觉得你差，那只是他错误的表达方式，你只要记住他真的很爱你就够了。”  
“他说话这么气人你是怎么能一直和他在一起的？”  
“哎呀，没办法，在一起十几年了，总得习惯呀。”  
杰森直到晚餐时间才回来，晚餐十分平静，而迪克按照要求给小杰森找了几本睡前读物——怪兽幽灵和透明人内容的小说，不知道是谁写的，怎么看都不像给小朋友看的书，不过迪克还是给他了，毕竟他是杰森，他要是给他一本安徒生童话他就该自己去书房翻阅了。  
“我今天就不陪你了。”他关门时说。“晚安杰森。”  
“晚安迪克。”  
迪克关上门，转到杰森门口，敲敲门，里面传来惊天动地的好像有人摔倒的声音，过了好一会儿杰森才开了门。  
“你怎么了？在屋里玩杂技呢？”  
“我刚脱掉裤子。”杰森拽了拽裤腰。“你敲门我就穿上站起来，结果没穿进去被绊了一跤。”  
“真遗憾，我还在想你要是开始玩杂技我可以和你搭档一下。”  
“还是你来当演员吧，我来当观众就好。”  
迪克进屋后顺手把门锁上了，然后一屁股坐在他床上：“我今天和小朋友好好谈了谈。”  
“嗯哼。”杰森坐在椅子上开始削彩色铅笔。  
“他的问题大概解决啦。”迪克的语气很轻快。“现在就是你的问题了。”  
“啥问题，你当我大龄问题儿童？”  
“你这个年轻人，昨天你不还提出了尖锐问题。”  
杰森大概用了两秒钟完成了丢下彩色铅笔并满脸通红扭过头看着迪克的动作。  
“我觉得吧，我还是得想想。”迪克思索着。“你要是想要什么总得说出来我才知道啊。啊，上床这一项就不要算了。”  
如果不是人类极限的问题，大概杰森已经红得发紫像个车厘子了。  
“不是——我那个——”  
“你昨天跟我开玩笑的？”  
“是的……不是——我不是这个意思！”  
迪克故意露出一个失望的表情，效果很好，杰森顿时变得手足无措，然后他一把抓住迪克的手腕，一手抓着他的肩膀，犹犹豫豫了几秒后，像决意赴死一样一闭眼，十分生硬地吻了上去。  
迪克第一反应是杰森真的是不会接吻，他被啃了一下巴口水。接着他就被按倒了，躺在杰森的床上，身上压着杰森，他还抱着他的脖子——事情发生的有点太快了，不过迪克想的是：唉，终于开窍了。  
当迪克的手穿过他后脑的头发，抚摸他的头皮的时候，杰森脑子里只有一个想法：干他！  
“你要是把我弄疼了……就没有第二次了。”他们一边急不可耐地脱衣服，迪克一边说，好像他没有急匆匆的脱个精光一样。“你可得好好表现——”  
“长大的我！”小杰森拿着那本《怪兽幽灵与透明人》站在门口敲门，他突发奇想想和长大的自己谈谈小说的内容。“你睡了吗？”  
杰森第一反应是爬起来穿裤子，迪克则一把把他扯回来，抱着他不松手，还伸手把被子掀起来盖在两个人身上，这下成了两个人在被子里做一些肾上腺素飙升的事情了。  
“你现在想跑？”迪克在他耳边低声问到。“晚了杰森，你得负责任。”  
小杰森在门口又敲了几次门，还是没有人开门，倒是提姆出来了，拉着小朋友去他屋里，叫他暂时忘了小说的事，和他一起打游戏。  
“你会爱上这个的。”他把游戏手柄塞到小杰森手里。“这个超好玩。”  
最后小杰森是在提姆屋里睡着的。第二天红罗宾就向迪克报告，他发现小朋友睡得并不安稳，虽然他是在杰森屋里找到的迪克。  
“你那么大点的时候哪来的烦心事？”迪克问还躺在床上的杰森。“能让你一直睡不着？”  
“你那么小的时候在街头流浪试试。而且你这说得好像我现在能睡好一样。”  
“昨天晚上你就睡得挺好的。”迪克想了想。“我陪他睡觉那次他睡得也挺好的。”  
“可能是因为你陪睡的关系。”杰森翻了个身。“陪小鬼睡觉的感觉怎么样？”  
“你至于吗？我都陪你睡了全套了还那么酸。”迪克也躺回去，拱到杰森怀里蹭了蹭，杰森用手臂把他圈进怀里，迷迷糊糊的想再睡个回笼觉。“你可真是个要人陪的宝宝杰。”  
“那你是不是还要再给我唱个摇篮曲？迪基妈妈？”  
“好主意。”迪克闭上眼睛。“等我睡醒吧。”  
“小心布鲁斯又说你偷懒。”杰森往上拉了拉被子，保持一个舒服暖和的姿势。“说不定还要说我把他的宝贝黄金男孩睡了。”  
“是吗？我该以为你昨天并不是单纯的找我打炮的。”迪克哼哼两声不再说话了，很快他就睡着了。  
而杰森这下连回笼觉都没睡安稳。  
迪克和杰森躺到午餐前才起，在这期间门一直锁着，也没人想进去看看他为什么还在睡。布鲁斯似乎忽略了杰森这几天的偷懒和无所事事，转而把精力放在了小杰森身上，不过小朋友则因为迪克整个上午都没出现而有些闷闷不乐。  
“你不开心？”布鲁斯问他。  
“没什么。”  
“哦。”  
他们这么尴尬的坐了一分钟。  
“迪克说你说的都是假的。”小杰森开口。“他说你根本就是觉得我会像长大的我那样出事才说我没资格做罗宾。”  
“他这么说的？”  
“你有什么必要担心呢？打击我的自信心对我和你都没有好处，至少我是不会再死一次了，你不用再担心了。”  
布鲁斯很久都没说话，直到最后提姆实在是看不下去两个人尬聊，过来带小杰森继续去打游戏。  
“说一句‘我还是害怕失去你’很难吗？”他带小杰森走的时候说。“你都不能对小小红直接这么说？”  
——什么他已经到了连乖乖提姆都开始说教他的程度了？  
“我——”  
“别对他说那些不该说的。”  
一家之主只好选择闭嘴。  
“走吧我们去打游戏。”  
而目睹这一切的达米安表示，父亲是该学学怎么说话了。  
“迪克呢？”小杰森问提姆。“他一上午都没出来。”  
“放心吧，吃午饭的时候他就出来了。”  
提摩西诚不我欺，中午的时候迪克终于从床上爬起来了，还因为随便找了件哥谭大学橄榄球队的T恤被杰森嘲笑了，接着小杰森就看见迪克暗地里用力掐了一把杰森的大腿。  
这暗示简直够明显了。小杰森决定好好问问迪克。  
“你喜欢我吗？”他再一次问。“还是长大的我？”  
“是因为你喜欢我吗？”迪克反问到。“你们两个还真是一个人，都那么在意这个问题。”  
小朋友扭过脸去不说话。  
“唉，小翅膀，我当然喜欢你啦，你是我的小翅膀啊。”  
“你不也喜欢他。”  
“等你长大后就知道啦。”  
小杰森瞥了他一眼。  
“你们上床了对吧？”  
“……你从哪里学来这个词的。”  
“所以真的上床了？”  
“你今年真的只有十二岁吗？”  
“骗你们的，其实是十一岁。”小杰森一本正经的说。“所以，你真的和长大后的我上床了？是我干你吗？”  
“杰森！”迪克脸都红了。“不许谈论这个问题！”  
“好吧我不问了。”反正他已经知道了。“那你今天晚上可以和我一起睡吗？”  
“你睡不着吗？”  
“我总是梦到妈妈，不敢睡，我怕她又在我没注意的时候就死了。不过和你一起的时候我不会做梦，挺棒的，我很久没睡得那么好了。”  
“真的？”  
“百分之六十是真的。”  
迪克捂住了脸。杰森十二岁的时候有这么滑头吗？  
“你真的不是在嫉妒杰才这么说的？”  
“拜托，是又怎么样，而且我是真的睡不好。”小杰森努努嘴。“至少我只是单纯的和你一起睡觉而已，你们这些肮脏的成年人难道还觉得我想和你上床不成？”  
“好吧好吧，今天你赢了。”迪克用力揉搓他的头发，小杰森的脑袋因为静电变得像个鸡窝。“那你可别拦着我给你唱摇篮曲，我这就回去复习一下。”  
“你还给别人唱过摇篮曲？”小杰森抓住了复习的重点。“给谁？达米安吗？”  
“我说布鲁斯你信吗？”  
“编，你使劲编。”  
“骗你的，是杰森。”  
“你还不如说布鲁斯可信度更高一点。”  
迪克哈哈笑起来，笑得眼泪都出来了。  
“骗你的，我很小的时候妈妈给我唱过，我只是记不太清怎么唱了。”他拍拍小杰森的肩膀。“不过这是个好主意，等你睡着了我就去给布鲁斯和杰森唱摇篮曲哄他们睡觉。”  
“我才不需要摇篮曲！”小朋友尖叫。  
杰森和迪克的白天过得很平静，也没出什么事，傍晚的时候杰森甚至给迪克展示了他这几天的填色成果。小杰森一直在观察他们，杰森偶然看了他一眼，那小鬼被他这一眼看得有点露怯，然而依然用挑衅的眼神瞪了回去。  
“他在挑衅我。”  
“好啦，和你自己置什么气。”  
迪克把杰森拽下楼，杰森还扭着脖子和小杰森进行视线交战，直到他拐了弯下楼，小家伙被楼梯挡住了。  
“居然吃自己的醋，还是十二岁的。”  
“我敢说他已经喜欢上你了。”杰森依然扭着脖子。“不得不防。”  
“是啊他说过，但是不是那种——你把头给我转过来。”迪克把杰森的脖子扭回来，拍拍他的脸颊。“我也挺喜欢他的，他是小时候的你，杰森，我喜欢他是肯定的。”  
杰森挑起了眉毛：“但是？”  
“我又不想和他上床。”  
“我可以当成这句话是性骚扰吗？”  
“要这么说的话你前天晚上对我说那句话的时候我就该掏出手铐把你铐到警局去。”  
然后杰森一把把迪克按在墙上，动作粗鲁地吻了他。他们能听见楼梯下面布鲁斯在打电话的声音，他只要转过来就能看到他们在楼梯转交的地方接吻了，但是幸好，他没有过来。  
“今天你还来找我？”杰森呼吸很粗重，双手抚摸着迪克的脖颈。“我们再谈一谈？”  
“我晚上得给小时候的你唱摇篮曲了，杰，今天已经没空了。”  
晚餐也很平静，迪克准备告诉布鲁斯今天他不打算出去，要在家里陪小杰森，但布鲁斯显然有他自己的想法。  
“带他去蝙蝠洞看看吧。”  
“认真的？”杰森从食物中抬起头。“你打算给他看什么？我和迪克那身黑历史一样的制服？”  
“嘿！那套制服多帅！”  
“我现在只觉得小时候穿三角短裤和精灵靴出去很蠢。”  
给罗宾制服添加裤子的提姆表示没关系，反正露腿的并不是我。  
小杰森被带去蝙蝠洞了，杰森也终于无所事事够了，吃饱喝足去换了衣服，准备上班揍人去了。迪克看他心情不错也放心了，前几天他心情很不好，现在看起来简直好的能飞起来了，就是几天不见越界的黑帮肯定不少，估计一个个都有的受的。  
“你觉得这里怎么样？”布鲁斯问小杰森。  
“长大的我说他在这里住了很久。”小杰森四处看了看。“不过看起来也不算无聊。”  
“他接受训练的时候，那时候他一直住在这里。”  
“你为什么不带他上楼去？”小杰森爬到椅子上坐着问他。“因为他——我，的确是迪克的代替品，所以你不愿让我上去？”  
这个问题太难回答了。他一开始的确只是想以训练罗宾的方式防止他走错路，而他也的确想靠这个把迪克气回来，尤其是十二岁的杰森看起来和小时候的迪克真的有七八分像。而之后，他也的确是真的把杰森当成他的家人，收养他，把他当成自己的孩子。但布鲁斯想不出合适的答案，他想了半天，只能对小杰森憋出一句“对不起”。  
“你还是觉得我不够格当罗宾吗？”  
“我从来没说你不够格，杰森，从来没有。”布鲁斯强调。“但是比起让你当罗宾，我更希望你活着，从来没有死过。”  
“我可不确定长大的我会不会听你的解释。”  
小杰森一直在蝙蝠洞晃悠到了十点多，坐在椅子上对着蝙蝠电脑直打盹，迪克看他都这样了就抱他上楼了，期间看见了布鲁斯想说什么又说不出来的眼神，觉得他能和这个人一起共处下来真的是奇迹，虽然平常他们默契到他已经觉不出来对于正常人来说这有多么不对了。  
“你还是直接对他说比较好。”他往上托托小杰森，让他能好好趴在他的肩头而不会掉下来。“你对我说你有多爱他没用的，布鲁斯，他虽然知道，但你得告诉他，让他确定才行，不能总让他去猜。你知道他的小脑瓜你不告诉他，他能给你脑补出一本小说出来。”  
“我有——”  
“小点声，他睡着了。”  
蝙蝠侠只好又闭上了嘴。迪克抱着小杰森乘电梯上楼去，轻巧的上了楼梯，把他放在床上，盖上被子，然后脱了衣服也躺上去，让小杰森枕在他的手臂上。  
“看来今天不用我唱摇篮曲哄你睡了。”他打了个呵欠。“晚安，小亲爱的。”  
第二天杰森一整天都没闲着，到了晚上他决定早睡，结果看见小杰森正在走廊里逗潘尼沃斯玩，于是大步过去准备质问昨晚你睡的怎么样。  
“昨天怎么样？迪基妈妈真哄你睡觉了？”  
“我看你才比较想让他唱摇篮曲哄你吧？”  
“放屁，他是我男朋友。”  
“迪克说你还没向他告白呢。”  
他们互看着对方，并没有胜利者产生。  
“你进来，我们好好谈谈。”他打开自己房间的门。  
“谈谈就谈谈。”小杰森进了杰森的房间。“我还怕你不成。”  
“我小时候哪有你这么气人！”杰森嚷嚷。“布鲁斯居然还喜欢你！”  
“你身上简直透着一股嫉妒的酸臭味！布鲁斯就是更喜欢我怎么着！”  
两个杰森嚷嚷着关上了门，并且都声称要决战到天亮。后半夜迪克夜巡回来偷偷溜到杰森的屋里，一掀被子发现两个人躺在床上一人占一边四仰八叉的睡着了，衣服都没脱，还都在轻轻打呼，看来今天的睡眠质量不错。  
这还睡什么，别睡了，迪克原路从窗子翻出去，过了几分钟带着还没换衣服的蝙蝠侠一起又翻回屋里，又过了十分钟提姆和达米安也翻进来了，杰森屋里挤满了一家人。  
“这真是让人欣慰的画面。”提姆做出夸张的动作擦去并不存在的眼泪。  
“看上去跟爸爸和儿子似的。”达米安做出点评。  
“唉，杰森原来还这么小，现在都这么大了。”迪克比划着。“他俩睡着的时候还是挺可爱的。”  
“大的那个一点都不可爱。”  
“达米安，你还不了解成年人的可爱之处。”  
提姆刚想噫一下结果看到布鲁斯居然肯定的点了点头。  
时间不早了，他们一个个又都翻出窗户回到自己的房间里，换了衣服洗洗睡了。第二天依然是普通的一天，只是杰森觉得头一晚没脱衣服真的失策，穿着衣服睡觉真的不舒服。  
“嘿，小鬼？”  
他记得昨晚上他们攀比了各自和迪克以及布鲁斯多亲密，然而谁也没有胜出，结果那小鬼在他床上睡着了，而现在他怎么都找不到那小子在哪儿了，他的门还是从里面锁着的。  
“你在洗手间吗？”  
还是没有。小杰森像是他刚出现那天一样突然的消失了，他刚刚不那么怕他了，变得干干净净的，还知道在别人面前不说一些小孩子不该说的词语，现在他就不见了。杰森到处找他都没有找到，他甚至一度怀疑是不是布鲁斯把他叫到蝙蝠洞去了，说现在你也是罗宾了。  
——可千万别，他甚至还没多长两斤肉。  
但他就是没找到小杰森。正如他凭空出现一样，这次他凭空消失了。他甚至跑到蝙蝠电脑去查找布鲁斯偷偷藏在他衣服里的追踪器信号——好吧，他就知道蝙蝠侠肯定改不掉这个职业病，但是连追踪器的信号都消失了，他只能认为那个小鬼回他该去的地方了。也许是从过去来的？或者是别的世界？杰森不知道，或许那个小鬼其实就是他的一部分也不一定，毕竟一开始他就是在自家的洗手间发现的他。  
他觉得他得去问问迪克。  
“迪基？”  
迪克正在收拾自己上学时候的一些旧物件，里面有两个毛绒玩具，课本里还夹着女同学给他的情书，而他耳朵上戴着副耳机，杰森叫他他没听见。  
“听什么呢？”他拽下左边的耳机塞进自己的耳朵，皱着眉头看他。“这是你给小鬼唱的摇篮曲吗？”  
“什么叫我给他唱过的摇篮曲。”迪克拿掉另一只耳机，站起来亲亲他的嘴角，杰森整个人都愣在了原地。“那分明就是小时候的你嘛，他就是你呀。”  
“他是个小鬼但怎么就小时候了，十一岁也不小了，你这说得你好像是我妈一样。”  
“好吧，我不是你妈，那我是什么？”迪克抬头看着他。“那你说我是什么？”  
杰森的大脑在叫嚣着先去找那小鬼，但迪克一手拽着他，强迫他看着自己，一定要问出个结果来的样子。“杰森·陶德我问你最后一遍。”迪克一字一句咬得很重，杰森觉得他要是说错一句话就要出大事了。“你说我是什么？”  
“我——”  
“你们在这儿干什么呢？”布鲁斯拉着小杰森的手进来了，情场老手立刻察觉到了空气里实在是太明显的暧昧气息。“迪克？”  
“呃，布鲁斯，我——”  
“你好岳父。”杰森斩钉截铁地说。  
“岳父？！”  
“成年人真是太可怕了！”小杰森故作惊讶地叫到。  
后来杰森发现追踪器是跟着小鬼的卫衣进了洗衣机，然后又进了烘干机，终于不负众望的终于失灵了。而他一直在找他的那个上午，布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德带他去看歌剧了。杰森想了想，那倒的确像他会想看的东西。  
“所以你这个小鬼什么时候走？”他斜眼看着坐在他和迪克中间的小杰森，他正抱着一碗奶油爆米花靠着迪克准备听审，而法官是布鲁斯。“走开，或者坐到那边去。”  
“你就这么嫌弃你自己吗？”  
“别管他了，杰森。”布鲁斯抱着手臂看着对面长沙发上的三个人，那画面跟一家三口一样。“先给我解释一下什么叫岳父？”  
“……我觉得我们之间的交情足够抵消这个问题了布鲁斯。”  
迪克保持微笑在杰森大腿上又拧了一下，布鲁斯的眉毛这下要飞进发际线里了。  
“不行，解释。”  
“呃……”  
杰森不知该如何开口，是先解释岳父的事，还是先当着布鲁斯和小鬼的面对迪克告白——后者简直是要杀了他。  
“你说你是我的男朋友就那么困难吗？”迪克实在是忍不住了，扭过身子用双手掐住杰森的脸往两边扯。“你这块木头什么时候能开窍啊！”  
“不是，你等等——”  
“床都上了你要反悔？！”  
“你以前和女人上床也没见你这样——好好好我错了别掐了！我不是那个意思——哦哟！”  
小杰森缩缩身子，刚才这一拳让他觉得好痛。  
“你别——妈呀！真的很痛！”杰森一只手捂住胯下以防袭击一边往后缩躲避迪克。“停！别闹了不然你以后就没得用了！”  
“……你们继续我出去透透气。”布鲁斯放弃对话站起来，冲小杰森招招手，小家伙从两个成年人中间出溜下来，放下爆米花碗和布鲁斯一起出去了。“走吧，我带你出去吃饭。”  
“晚上你可以带我飙车吗？”  
“不行。”  
“可是阿尔弗雷德说你可爱飙车了。”  
“不行。”  
“布鲁斯——”  
“……就这一次。”  
“我那么大的时候有这么会撒娇吗？”杰森仰躺在沙发上看着门口。  
“我怎么知道，你来这里的时候都十三岁了，但是他明显比你现在聪明多了。”迪克趴在他身上，一只手揪着他的衣领，一只手和杰森的手在胯下打一场攻防战，看着布鲁斯关了门，他们在杰森下半身的战役又开始了。  
“放手——真的你再打一拳你以后真的没得用了！真的宝贝儿！想想你自己！”  
“你才放手——你再不放手我就要骑你了！放手你这根棒槌！把裤子脱了！”  
“迪基——不是！冷静——”  
——成年人真的是让人难以理解啊。  
端着杯咖啡的提姆默默地关上了他们背后的门。现在他觉得，小小红真的是越来越可爱了。  
而杰森们？至少杰森已经不去想之前的问题了。他一直觉得解不开的问题已经解决了，不管是关于谁的都已经解决了。尤其是现在，他根本没工夫想。


End file.
